People participate in outdoor recreational activities such as camping. Campers often build fires for warmth and for cooking. A cooking stove can be used to direct and concentrate flames and heat onto cooking containers such as pots, pans, or plates. Current cooking stoves have disadvantages. Stoves that rely on prepackaged fuel, such as propane or liquid fuel require the user to carry a supply of fuel in order for the stove to be used. Often, these supplies can be heavy and bulky. Once the supply of fuel is exhausted, then the stove is no longer usable. Also, stoves that use wood as fuel are often bulky because they have combustion chambers that need to be large enough to hold a useful amount of wood.